


Sick Time Cuddles

by cheyla



Series: First Klaine Kit [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyla/pseuds/cheyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is stuck in bed sick and Kurt tries to take care of Blaine in the best way he knows how but Blaine only wants cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Time Cuddles

 

Kurt was used to being clung to by Blaine at night. Blaine was a person who naturally snuggled with the closest object that generated heat. Normally, Kurt didn't mind as he enjoyed the extra comfort and heat that Blaine's snuggles gave him. This time, however, something was wrong. Blaine seemed hotter than normal, so what was normally the equivalent to a lightly heated electric blanket now made Kurt feel like he was sitting right in front of a roaring furnace.

Kurt stirred, waking up with a small whimper. It was way too hot. As Kurt stirred, he caused Blaine to shift. Upon shifting, Blaine let out a slight cough and groan. Kurt's eyes opened a crack and he lifted his head to gaze down at Blaine, who was using Kurt's chest as a pillow. After a quick examination, Kurt had determined that Blaine was unusually warm, looked uncomfortable in his sleep, his face was flushed, and his nose was a bright red. In other words, Blaine was sick.

Kurt sighed and carded his free hand through Blaine's curly hair. His poor baby. Of all days for him to get sick, it had to be on the day when he was performing a piece he had composed for a class. After a minute, once Kurt was fully awake he attempted to get out of bed. Blaine let out a whimper as his heat source abandoned him.

"Sh," Kurt whispered to Blaine, smoothing a loose curl back. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I just have to make a few phone calls."

Blaine just let out another whimper and began hugging the pillow Kurt had been resting his head on. Kurt smiled softly before grabbing his cell phone and stepping out into the hallway. It didn't take long for Kurt to make the necessary calls to the professor of the only class he had for the day and the professor of the class Blaine was due to present in. He was lucky that both of them were understanding of the situation.

By the time Kurt stepped back in to his and Blaine's room, Blaine had completely taken over his side of the bed, soaking in the warmth Kurt had left behind. However, despite the extra warmth and the blankets that covered his body, Blaine was still shivering. Kurt pursed his lips before striding into the connecting bathroom and pulling out a fever reducer from the cabinet. He also filled up a glass with tap water, knowing that Blaine wouldn't be able to dry swallow the pill.

Blaine was stirring ever so slightly when Kurt returned. The shorter boy cracked open his eyes as Kurt sat on the bed.

"Wha' 'ime is it?" he murmured groggily.

"Doesn't matter," Kurt said. "You're not going to class today. I already made the calls."

Blaine groaned and turned on his side, curling up against Kurt.

"Don' feel good," he mumbled.

"I know," Kurt replied. "That's why I brought you medicine."

Blaine crinkled his red nose, a positively adorable sight in Kurt's opinion.

"Don' like med'cine," he muttered. "Icky."

Kurt chuckled.

"I know, baby, but you'll feel even ickier if you don't take it," he said. Blaine mumbled something unintelligible under his breath but sat up anyways. He stopped halfway up, clutching his head.

"Owie," he mumbled. "Too bright."

Kurt had to stop from biting his lip. He had yet to turn on the light and since it was winter, the sky outside was still relatively dark.

"Once you take the medicine, you can close your eyes and go back to sleep," he assured Blaine. Blaine swallowed down the pill Kurt held out with the glass of water and shook his head.

"Want cuddles," he protested. Kurt had to resist the urge to laugh. Blaine sure knew how to milk this whole being sick situation. Blaine knew that Kurt couldn't say no to his requests when he was sick.

"You don't want some homemade soup to eat?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head again.

"Want cuddles," he repeated and pouted ever so slightly. This time Kurt did giggle.

"Fine," he agreed. "Just let me put in our sick-time movie."

Blaine smiled ever so slightly and scooted back over to his side of the bed so that Kurt would have room to slide in once the movie was playing.

It didn't take long for Kurt to find the movie that he was looking for as he and Blaine had watched it just last week when Kurt had been stuck in bed with a bad cold. Once the Dirty Dancing menu was up, Kurt grabbed the DVD player remote and slid back into bed. Blaine immediately took over his lap, not waiting until Kurt was fully settled. Kurt grinned and shifted so that he was more comfortable before pulling Blaine further on to his lap. Blaine practically purred in delight.

"I'm special," he murmured to Kurt, eyes drooping. "Not only do I have a boyfriend that will give me cuddles, but I also have my personal heater."

Kurt chuckled. Blaine came up with the most adorable things when he was sick.

"Go back to sleep," he said in Blaine's ear. "I'll be here when you wake up. Your heater's not going anywhere."


End file.
